This invention relates to mobile electric power generating systems in general and to improvements in mobile electric power generating systems of the type comprising an enclosed trailer which may have a length of about 40 feet for carrying a prodigious power plant having generating capacities ranging from about 100 kilowatts up to and exceeding 1000 kilowatts. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved interface or transition piece for securing the power plant to the trailer bed.
Trailer-mounted electric power generating equipment of the type described is designed as an independent, self-contained, source of electricity. The trailer is typically towed to a remote site, often in tropical or desert areas, where electric power is needed but unavailable through more conventional means. During transport, a 40-foot trailer typically undergoes twisting forces or torques about its longitudinal axis which may cause deflections on the order of about 18 inches. Such deflections could cause fractures or cracks in power plants of the type described, particularly in situations where portions of the power plants are cast formed.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide means for securing such power plants to a trailer bed in a manner which minimizes the likelihood of damage during transport. It is another object of this invention to secure the power plant to the trailer bed with minimal damage to the structural integrity of the trailer bed or the trailer itself. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.